Loyalties
by Tropicalna
Summary: After an embarrassing capture by Naruto, Deidara finds himself well on the way to Konoha, where he will face torture for information and afterward, death. But can the kitsune boy intervene enough to set his life on a better course? FRIENDSHIP ONLY KTHXBYE
1. Screwups, Capture, and Escort

**Loyalties**

**After an embarrassing capture by Naruto, Deidara finds himself well on the way to Konoha, where he will face torture for information and afterward, death. But can the kitsune boy intervene enough to set his life on a better course? DeiNaru, Yaoi**

**Yes folks, it's the new and improved Loyalties!**

**For those of you who haven't noticed, I have started a C2 community, with the stories focus being on Deidara and Naruto, although not all of them are romance between the two. **

**Disclaimer**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anything that does not belong in Naruto belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Fox**_**" Kyuubi speaking**

* * *

Deidara hated Konoha ninja. But out of all the Konoha shinobi in the world ever to exist, he hated one Uzumaki Naruto, and he hated the jinchuuriki with every fiber of his being.

If it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't be in this situation right now. The fucking junchuurki had _screwed up_ and still _caught the Akatsuki bomber._ It was an embarrassment, and it shamed Deidara to no end, something he loathed.

Every time he heard the other blonde's _loud_, _annoying_ voice, it made him want to scream and tear his hair out, or more preferably, rip out the kid's throat.

In a way, there were a lot alike.

No.

Deidara was _not_ like Naruto Uzumaki _at all_. He was sophisticated and well-mannered (if the need called for it), whereas the jinchuuriki had no sense of etiquette. He was an artist, and he doubted Naruto could even spell 'art'.

So they were nothing alike, and Deidara had somehow managed to convince himself that not even their hair was the same color (which it was), instead forcing himself to believe his was darker.

In fact, if it hadn't been Sasuke Uchiha, Deidara would have been Naruto's complete opposite…or so he led himself to believe.

Deidara admitted to himself constantly that he was quite delusional, and he probably had more things in common with Naruto than he would ever want to admit.

But to the situation at hand.

The explosive artist stood surrounded by Suna ninja, as well as Team Kakashi, the Kazekage's siblings, and the Kazekage himself.

God damn Sasori's grandmother, and may she burn in all seven layers of hell for eternity. Dead people were supposed to _stay_ dead.

They were discussing his fate, but Deidara already knew; first they would torture him for information (after asking nicely of course), before resorting to more primeval methods. And then, after they had gotten all that they could out of him, he would be killed. It was as simple as that. He didn't see why they needed to talk it over; like there was any other option. Pfft.

And then Naruto spoke again, and the overwhelming urge to strangle the boy rose inside the older blonde. Now only if he had the arms to do it…

As he glanced at the jinchuuriki, his imagination roused, and he couldn't but laugh darkly to himself as he imagined the screams of pain that the younger boy would make when the Kyuubi would be taken out of him.

There was a pause in the conversation to stare at the giggling Akatsuki member, and Naruto took a step back, alarmed at the malice the artist held for the jinchuuriki in his visible eye. This only made his grin go wider and the hatred grow.

Deidara was not delusional.

He was _insane_.

* * *

That was several hours ago. They were now standing outside the all-too-familiar entrance of Suna. Deidara was surrounded by Team Kakashi, Team Gai, and the Kazekage's siblings.

Now if he had clay and both arms, he would shrug it off, blow them up, capture the jinchuuriki, and be on his way. However, he _didn't_ have any clay, and he _didn't_ have his arms still attached to his body.

The agreement had been just as the artist had predicted; torture for information, then death. No surprise there.

The sun beat down on his cloak, and since a vast majority of it was black, he was hotter than if he had been wearing some other color. He was sweating terribly already.

He glanced at Kankuro and wondered how could stand being wrapped head to toe in black. What a weirdo.

Naruto and Gaara shook hands, before they departed. While it was a touching moment for the others, it made Deidara want to gag. (He did this shortly after, earning strange looks from his escorts to Konoha.)

They would not get out of Suna until the next day, perhaps maybe two, since Kakashi was slowed after using his Mangekyou Sharingan, in which time he had blown of Deidara's remaining arm.

It must have been Karma, since Deidara had always laughed at the crippled, and if it included his fellow Akatsuki comrades, then so be it. Or perhaps it was fate catching up to him; after all, he had taken so many chances on so many things and survived. Either way, having no arms _sucked_, especially if one could not mold beautiful (explosive) artwork.

Kakuzu could have sown them back on, not to mention take care of these pesky escorts, but he and Deidara were far away now. Besides, one of the Suna ninja had gone back and retrieved both of his arms, which were currently being carried in a sack by one Hyuuga Neji.

Ah, the Hyuuga. He hadn't spent much time glaring at the boy, because Neji would glare right back with equal fierceness. Deidara felt this boy would be rather likeable, except a. He had a bloodline limit, and b. He hardly showed any expression on his face, just like Gaara, and that pissed him off.

Naruto on the other hand, showed plenty of emotion. He practically wore his emotion on his sleeve for all to see. The only problem was that he was sporadic, unpredictable. This was one of the few (very few) things Deidara liked about the jinchuuriki; he was explosive, and could become quite violent at times.

He glanced behind them to see that Gai and Kakashi were lagging behind.

He wasn't too sure about Gai, or his pupil, Lee. In all truth, they looked really, really ugly. Spandex was probably the only thing that made them look good, and spandex like that usually makes people hideous. Not to mention the kept raving on and on about the 'springtime of youth'. Bleh.

Then there was Kakashi. Using his transplanted Sharingan, the Copy Ninja had sucked part of his arm into an alternate dimension. It had taken a lot of him though, and the explosive artist laughed silently at the older mans weakness.

Tenten was okay he supposed. She showed moderate emotion, and she was somewhat pretty. She had an impressive knowledge of weapons too; probably knew more about them than Sasori did.

Speaking of his Danna….

His eyes went to Sakura, the _pink_ haired girl. He hated her just as much as he did Naruto. They would probably never know how much he had _cared_ for the Puppet Master. She had monstrous strength, but she had taken away his soul mate, leaving him like a flightless bird. Every time he glanced at her, his blood boil and he saw red. He vowed to himself that if he ever got the chance to kill her, he would.

He could go on an on about them, but in short; he hated them all.

And he knew it was going to be a very _long _trip to Konoha because of it.

If there was a God out there, he was praying to him now; praying for this to be over with as swift as possible, and may Sasori's soul be in a better place.

And for his arms back, he supposed. It would be nice to be able to blow up someone again.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, this is at the end of the retrieve the Kazekage arc, so yea. Naruto screwed up and Caught Dei, Deidara is pissed, and so on.**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments Welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


	2. The Beast

**Finally out of Suna, Deidara approaches his doom at a steady peace. While they walk, he finds solace in an orange i-pod that he listens in on, and overhears an interesting conversation between…**

**Okay, go read the First chapter, if you haven't done so already!**

**To those who want a copy of the old story, I change the date to receive it to the fifth chapter, where I will stop accepting requests for it, there will be no after.**

**Disclaimer**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anything that does not belong in Naruto belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Fox**_**" Kyuubi speaking**

* * *

He was bored out of his mind. He could talk to the guards, but they would either ignore him or glare at him; but damnit they never spoke! Even Sasori was better than this, and he had barely spoken while taking Gaara to the base. He rarely ever spoke.

And it had only been two hours. Deidara was having a mental temper tantrum, and he would have actually physically thrown a fit except he might end up being killed two seconds into it.

He hated silence. IT was nice from time to time, but the tension was killing the artist. He would probably be dead before he ever saw the end of this accursed sand. It was bad enough the first time, he didn't need to see it again, and he sure as hell didn't want to know.

Deidara sorely wished something would happen, anything. If it meant killing him, hey, he was all for it.

As if on cue, the jinchuuriki brought forth from his pocket an orange i-pod and plugged the ear phones into his ear.

And the music was _loud._ Not loud as in people who were a foot away could hear him, but loud as in everyone within a half mile radius could hear him.

And it was in this music Deidara found solace, because it was a song that Deidara particularly enjoyed. He liked listening t the next song as well, and the one after that.

It didn't matter that it came from the person he hated the most in this world at the moment, it was _music_. Next to his bombs, Deidara enjoyed music immensely, and he often listened to bands like Red, or Three Days Grace while molding or coming up with new ideas for sculptures.

"Naruto, turn that down!" Sakura scolded, but he either ignored her or didn't hear her, because he made no move to lower the volume.

Giving a frustrated sigh, she yanked the i-pod out of his pocket and turned down the volume so that Deidara could make out the lyrics and music fairly well, but if you were any farther than the escort group, you most likely wouldn't hear anything.

"Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, it's already damaging your ears enough, you don't need to make it worse." Sakura scolded.

"It doesn't matter how much I damage them because of…" The rest of Naruto's sentence was mumbled incoherently, and the jinchuuriki looked away.

"Hmm…" Sakura sighed and looked back at Deidara. He responded by glaring at her. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head muttering something about men being to prideful. He chose to ignore this comment.

* * *

A day passed, and they were leaving the desert behind them. It was nice to be in the forest, and the air was much cooler.

Deidara had figured that the jinchuuriki's i-pod would have died, but the kid had some kind of chakra charger. Deidara knew those cost a ton of money, and he wondered how long the jinchuuriki had to save for it.

But he wasn't complaining. The music was welcome company in a tense surrounding, such as the one he was in now. Oh how he wanted to talk, just not to them.

In fact, last night he had resorted talking to a small sparrow. The escorts had given him strange looks, but he didn't care. Why the hell should he? He was going to die as it was.

Although, he had to dig his feet in when Kankuro attempted to put a cat collar around his neck and then lead him around like a dog on a leash saying 'Come on crazy person, let's go.'

He may not have his arms attached to his body anymore, but he'd be damned if he let someone pull him along on a leash. He still had his pride left, what little of it there was anyways.

It hadn't helped much when most of the escort had laughed, even Kakashi, who had remained stony-faced and solemn.

Surprisingly, the only one who didn't laugh was the kitsune boy, who, despite having his eyes trained in on the scene, only grimaced and looked away.

He hadn't been pitying Deidara, but more like comparing him to…someone. It was no concern of the artist's.

Even now the second evening approached at a steady rate, and soon after the stars had appeared in the night sky, they set camp. Deidara was bound and tied to a tree, but not gagged so he could eat what was fed to him, which was not much.

It wasn't until past midnight that something interesting truly happened.

* * *

Deidara sat, watching the fire with dull eyes. He was nodding off, and it was only sheer will that he was still awake. Hell, even the Kazekage's sister had nodded off, and she was supposed to be on watch duty.

He sighed; he was bored yet again. The jinchuuriki's i-pod was turned off, and his only solace was the dying embers of the fire. Dying, dying…until they were finally gone, the cold air relinquished both heat and light.

Deidara shivered. With the fire gone, he was cold. A blanket would be nice but the ropes wound tightly around him would have to do, since everyone was asleep.

It was then a faint whimper escaped the Jinchuuriki.

Deidara whipped his head around, eyes zeroing in on the young blonde.

There was another whimper, than a snarl, more fierce and dark than anything Deidara had ever heard. Chills ran up and down the artist's spine in both fear and anticipation.

And then…

"But…I don't…Nngh…"

"_**Just shut up and kill him. He's sitting there; helpless. You want revenge don't you?**_" The voice terrified Deidara, even more so that it was coming out of Naruto's mouth, someone who he had conceived to be innocent and naïve, unwilling to kill unless provoked.

It was a voice whose owner had killed thousands and did not regret it, instead, lavishing itself in the blood until people were afraid to even think it's name…the Kyuubi. There was no doubt about it.

"He's…_mumble_…why don't you…I'll…" While the Kyuubi's voice was heard fully, Naruto's was only half said out loud, leaving Deidara hanging onto a mainly one-sided conversation.

"_**Fine. But if you don't keep to your word…you'll know what'll happen.**_"

There was a fearful whimpered, and Naruto curled into the fetal position inside his sleeping bag.

Deidara's eye was wide and fearful. He sat trembling, contemplating what could have just happened right there, and he suddenly realized that if any one of the guard could kill him at any given time.

He was helpless, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just like the sleeping boy in front of him was trapped inside his own mind, unable to free himself of the bindings that held him down.

They were both caged.

The following morning was unusually silent, as Naruto had disappeared sometime after Deidara had fallen asleep.

There was a note, and Deidara knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to read it.

Deidara sighed. No annoying Jinchuuriki, no wonderful music to listen to. Damn.

He felt a sudden weight drop in his Akatsuki cloak pocket, and felt something shoved in his ears.

Deidara's head whipped around, only to find Naruto's i-pod in _his_ pocket, listening to the jinchuuriki's music at a quiet volume.

He was delighted. Naruto must have left it in the wake of his leave. Oh well, his loss. The artist smirked, and contented to listen to the music.

Like hell if he cared that it belonged to someone he hated, or that he would lost the privilege of using it himself when Naruto came back.

Deidara lived in the moment, enjoying it (or hating it) to the fullest.

Too bad others couldn't do the same.

* * *

Torusku Aigoshki walked along the dirt road leading to the farm where he lived, whistling his happy.

Today was the greatest day of his life.

He had proposed to the girl of his dreams, and was her new fiancé. He had a new baby brother, and he was soon going to come into possession of the farm itself, as his father was getting old and starting to think of retirement.

Yes, the happiest day of his life indeed.

He never registered the rustling of leaves, the faint tinkle of a bell, or the pain as his neck was crunched through by strong jaws. It was swift and painless.

There was insane laughter, as the beast frolicked among the blood of the newly fallen, until white fur was stained red.

It would be many hours later, however, that the same animal would cry in sorrow for the lost one.

It was alone, utterly alone with only itself for company, unable to resist the urge to kill those innocent, full of life.

And it hated itself for it.

* * *

Another day passed, and Naruto did not reappear. As for his I-pod…it was on its last legs of energy. The songs kept flickering on and off, annoying Deidara. However, there was something of more importance that consumed his mind.

The gates were in sight, and Deidara could feel the excitement in the ninja around him.

Most were relieved and were starting to relax. Deidara was the opposite, eyes darting nervously side to side as his breath came a little faster.

'_It's odd. I spent all this time telling me that it's inevitable, but I can't help but wish that it wasn't happening._' Deidara reflected idly. '_I'd rather be anywhere else, even if I had to put up with that annoying brat, Tobi._'

His wishes went unheard, of course.

There was a faint movement, and Naruto suddenly appeared, walking by Kakashi.

The two exchanged glances, arousing Deidara's curiosity. Naruto was strangely quiet, his cerulean eyes had a distracted look in them.

'_What was that all about?_' Deidara wondered. '_Hmm…Something to do with the Kyuubi? …Most likely._'

As they entered Konoha, two ANBU appeared and walked side by side with Deidara, silent and unnerving. They said nothing, not to him, not to the others. Their presence was simply to be accepted and ignored.

And then Naruto's I-pod finally ran out of energy.

Oh damn. And he hadn't even reached the front of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Deidara occupied himself by staring at the carpet of the fifth Hokage's office. It was stained with sake stains, he noted, and it had more than it's fair share of wear and tear.

He was a lot like this carpet.

No. _Fuck_ no. He was absolutely _not_ going to compare himself to a carpet!

…

Both had been through hard times, he and this carpet.

Deidara sighed and glanced up. If only he had some clay to mold, or more preferably, if only he was able to blow someone up, like…Kakashi. That would help him relieve the amount of stress he was under.

"Summon Ibiki." Tsunadae ordered her assistant, Shizune. The woman nodded and headed out the door, giving Deidara a wide berth.

'_This is it/ Might as well go impale myself on something. I'd _never_ give away information about the Akatsuki…No, wait…_' Deidara chewed the bottom of his lip for a moment. '_Except Itachi, yea…Hehehe…_'

He smirked, satisfied to himself. "That'll work…"

Everyone froze and looked at him.

"What?" Deidara asked, annoyed. "Go stare at someone else, un."

Stare. Stare. Stare.

Well, so much for that.

"You have a speech impediment." Tsunadae said.

Deidara growled. "For the last fucking time, it's not an impediment! It's a habit." He pointedly looked away. "God…"

"Yes, because it's so common to encounter someone who says 'un' at the end of every other sentence." Neji said in a monotone voice. "It's an impediment."

"Habit."

"Impediment."

"Habit."

"_Impediment._"

"It's a fucking habit, so shut the hell up and don't talk about it, un!" Deidara said vehemently.

Kakashi and Gai threw Neji a warning glance, who shrugged. Very quietly he muttered. "…Still say it's an impediment."

"GAH!"

Deidara made to kick the (retarded) Hyuuga, but the ANBU were swift to react, one grabbing his leg while the other snatched a chair. Moments later, Deidara found himself chained to a wooden furniture item, feet and all.

Naruto glanced at him. "…What's the point of chaining his legs to the chair?"

"What do you mean?" ANBU #1 asked.

"If he's stuck to the chair, his position indicates that if he kicks out at anyone, he won't be able to make contact, unless they were foolish enough to come into close range with him, in which case, it's totally their fault." Naruto explained.

"He could scoot the chair towards someone." ANBU #2 said.

"Well, get behind him and move him back."

"…"

"…Heh." Naruto smirked and resumed looking out the window.

Deidara sighed. It was silent again.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Kakashi suddenly spoke up, jerking everyone's head to look in his general direction. "Where's Jiraiya-sama?"

"Knowing him…ogling at women." Tsunadae sighed.

"Wrong." Naruto said. "With the recent upturn of gay men, Jiraiya has started interviewing them for a possible new series called…Umm…Well, I can't tell you."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Naruto, what is the series called?" Tsunadae asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Er…Can't…Yea." Naruto looked away. "Not now."

The hokage picked up on his mood and said nothing more. Deidara growled in frustration. IT _sucked_ being an S-ranked criminal in captivity, because than there were so many secret going on around you and you would never find out.

There was a quiet whoosh and the door behind them opened, revealing Ibiki, interrogations expert.

If he hadn't been in trouble before, Deidara sure as hell was now.

* * *

"And so they've captured Deidara?" A shadowy figure asked.

"That's right…we found traces of battle, but no body parts, 'cept maybe hair. **It's to be expected of course, we always said he wasn't going to last long.**"

"They captured Deidara-chan? Whoa!" A magneta eyed man spoke. "Deidara-chan usually manages to slip out of trouble. Ha…sucks shit for him, doesn't it?"

"Hidan, shut up." Kakuzu said irritably.

"Do you know if he's still alive?" Pein asked.

"**No. **But we suspect that he's been taken to Konoha for interrogation." Zetsu replied tiredly.

"That could be dangerous…we'll need to retrieve him…" Pein sighed, briefly closing his eyes. "But that'll take time…Zetsu, I want you to check the security of Konoha's top prison."

"Right. **We understand.**"

"Leader-sama?" Kisame asked. "What will you do if Deidara decides to spill stuff about us?"

"…Kill him, and burn down the village."

* * *

**Hmm, I'm weirding myself with the style of writing used for these two chapters. But I promise the next chapter should return to it's normal writing style.**

**Whoa, this story is in eleven C2's….Sweetness. ;) Thanks guys!**

**Tropi**


	3. Screams

**In one of Konoha's most private interrogation rooms, two beings - an interrogator and the victim – find themselves locked into a battle of wills. Who will crack first? Meanwhile, Naruto discusses the Kyuubi with Kakashi and Tsunadae.**

**Reviews- I appreciate all your support and compliments, but folks, can you tell me what you liked the most, or didn't like? There are some things I won't change, but that'll be for the sake of the story. However, I want to improve my writing, so please don't just say 'wow, this is good!' although I do enjoy the praise, I want to make my story even better.**

**If you have any ideas for future interrogations Ibiki might use, let me know. I'll be happy to use them.**

**Disclaimer**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anything that does not belong in Naruto belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Fox**_**" Kyuubi Speaking**

* * *

Deidara sat patiently in a wooden chair in the center of a small solid stone room, the only light coming from a bare light bulb that shone directly down on him.

He was not bound, but it wouldn't matter. In his condition, even an Academy student could take him on, if they were supported.

Ibiki stood in front of him, just barely standing out of the direct light.

"Deidara Tanuki."

"That would be me, un."

Ibiki did not reply, studying Deidara with immense concentration. The blonde mentally shuddered from the intense stare.

"It's rude to stare."

"It's also rude to kidnap the Kazekage and then kill him off later."

"Touché."

Silence reigned for five full minutes, as Deidara sat uncomfortably in the chair.

"I suppose we should begin."

"It would be nice to get this over with as fast as possible, un."

Ibiki smirked. "As much as I would like to get straight to the torturing, standard procedures require me to ask nicely first."

'_Hahaha! I knew it!_' Deidara smirked, having won a victory in a battle that never existed.

"Tell us what you know about the Akatsuki."

"No."

"…Please."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, but answered, "…No, but I'll tell you about Orochimaru instead, un."

"That works."

And so Deidara told everything he knew about the snake man, constantly referring to him as a pedophile and someone who needed to be killed.

Ibiki listened intently with arched eyebrows all the while, not saying anything. It took an entire two hours for Deidara to explain all the missions Orochimaru had to do for the Akatsuki, and any other random details he thought were necessary, and those that really didn't matter (Like the time he had dared Kisame to eat a _raw_ shark. The results were…interesting, to say the least.).

It amazed Deidara to no end that anyone could listen to him talk for so long, especially without making a single comment/complaint about his speech habit.

But he would be more interested if he knew what was going on back at the Hokage tower.

* * *

"It has to stop, Tsunadae-baachan." Naruto said tiredly. "I can't go on like this. The Kyuubi's bloodlusts are getting more frequent with shorter breaks in between."

"I know, Naruto." Tsunadae sighed, rubbing her temples.

Naruto whimpered. "I don't want to keep killing...I just want it to stop…"

Kakashi placed a consoling hand on his students shoulder. "It's alright, we'll find a way."

There was no answer from the blonde.

"Naruto, I cannot stop you from permanently having different interests than the Kyuubi, but I can keep him out of your mind for a bit. Would that help you sort out your thoughts?" Tsunadae asked.

Naruto nodded numbly. "Yea…"

"Alright." Tsunadae stood up and walked over. "I'll have two ANBU escort you to the Konoha Prison, where you'll be put in the Dark Room."

"Dark…Room?" Naruto tilted his head.

"It's a room completely covered in the softest and finest fabric in all of Konoha, then has as bunch of stuffing between the floor, carpet, and ceiling." Kakashi explained. "There is no light or anything, just darkness. It's where they put insane ninja to try and prevent them from committing suicide, but it only works half the time. Ninja can be pretty creative if they really don't want to give out information."

Naruto thought for a moment. "That…Yea…That would be nice."

"Alright." Tsunadae pressed a buzzer on her desk, and two ANBU appears moments later; one wearing a coyote mask and the other a hawk mask.

"Escort Naruto to the Dark Room, and then give him this pill." She handed them a large pill and a small paper cup filled with water.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They bowed and faced Naruto, who stood up and quietly followed them out the door, glancing back only to mouth a quick 'thank-you' to his sensei and the Hokage before heading out of the room.

The two watched him go sadly.

* * *

Deidara had been released from interrogation after revealing everything about Orochimaru. Ibiki said it was late, and that he would need sleep for tomorrow. According to the interrogator, that was the only thing Deidara was really allowed to do, with the exception of a meal once very two days. Joy.

Deidara was led to what his escorts called the Dark Room. However, that night, he would never actually be _in_ the Dark Room, for another being occupied it.

It had gone something like this….

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Open the doors, please." The ANBU to Deidara's left said. The ANBU was wearing a turtle mask._

"_Sorry, but it's being used right now." 'Hawk' replied._

"_By whom?" The one on Deidara's right spoke this time, a beaver masked person._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, who has chosen to relinquish human presence for a few hours." Coyote answered._

"_What for?" Beaver asked._

"_We were not informed of that." Hawk answered._

"_Very well." Turtle turned to leave._

_Deidara snorted. "Hehe, loser."_

_The ANBU swiveled their heads towards Deidara, their glares unusually intense._

"_Do not insult Uzumaki-san." Turtle said. "He has more honor than you ever will."_

_Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Why should I care, un? I can insult who I like."_

_The ANBU looked at each other and then looked back at the artist. _

"_Say what you will, but we can choose when to feed you." Hawk said._

_Oh, damn. They had a point._

"_Doesn't matter." Deidara said defiantly. "I'm going to die anyways."_

"_If you feel so strongly about it, then fine. You can go another day without eating." Coyote growled._

_Deidara could have mentally slapped himself. He should have held back the retort…Too late now._

"_We'll take him somewhere else then." Turtle jerked on the chains that were wrapped around Deidara's waist, and he stumbled forward before walking back between the two ANBU._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

And now he was chained head to toe, with only water to satisfy his growing hunger pains. Things were _not_ looking good. He was in a high security cell, but not isolation.

Deidara glared at his 'water bottle'. In actuality, it was one of the water containers you put in rodent cages. How insulting.

He wondered what the Akatsuki was doing. They had probably realized what had happened by now, in which case they would be out looking for him. They would most likely kill him; after all, Akatsuki was not the type to put their lives on the line for another comrade.

It had to have been late, but Deidara found himself wide awake. Perhaps overhearing the Kyuubi and Naruto talk in his/their sleep had put him on edge about sleeping, but the blonde felt no need to rest at the moment.

There were occasionally moans, groans, and even screams throughout the prison, the sound reverberating off the stone walls of the cells.

Deidara smiled faintly. At least he wasn't the only one chained to the wall.

There was a grating noise in the distance and Deidara glanced up.

Three sets of footsteps approached is cell, and the Akatsuki tensed. Was it morning already? It didn't seem like that….

As they passed by his cell, Deidara relaxed. They weren't here for him.

He recognized the two ANBU from earlier, Hawk and Coyote. Between them was…

'_The jinchuuriki brat!_'

Naruto walked calmly between the two ANBU, but paused to glance at Deidara. Hawk and Coyote paused by him.

"Does he have to be chained up like that? Seems kind of unnecessary." Naruto commented, chewing the inside of his lip.

"Perhaps." Coyote said.

"Hmm….Well, in the meantime, if you could retrieve my I-pod from his pocket…" Naruto said. "I told Lee to let him listen to it while I was…" The jinchuuriki paused. "Anyways, I want it back. It's probably dead."

"Hai, Uzumaki-san." Hawk opened the door, and not so politely jammed his hand in a gap through the chains, withdrawing the bright orange I-pod.

Deidara did not address the ANBU, but instead the boy.

"You could have _asked_, un."

"I could have…but it would matter because you don't have any arms, or hands for that matter, to give it back with."

Deidara gave a strained smile. "Don't remind me."

Naruto accepted the I-pod and tucked it back into his own pocket, nodding briefly in thanks to Hawk.

"Hmph." Deidara leaned back, stretching out his legs as far as they would go, which was only about three inches away from his body.

"Have a nice sleep Deidara." Naruto said, walking once more. "You'll need it- Ibiki will do all he can to get information from you…and when it's over…heh…."

"Whatever you say, fox brat." Deidara grinned sadistically.

Naruto glanced back, his grin matching the artist's. "You'll be regretting it soon, eh, Deidara-kun?"

"Deidara-_kun_!?" Deidara howled in rage, but his only response was laughter as Naruto disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

* * *

Deidara panted heavily, not allowing any sign of weakness to show through, although a tear or two would leave a trail down his cheek on occasion.

'_Shit, the jinchuuriki wasn't kidding!_' Deidara gasped as another needle pierced one of the pores around his spine.

His cloak and shirt had been removed, showing the fourth mouth on his chest, which several medical ninja had come in to examine.

The memory made him snarl; they had poked their filthy hands into his bloodline limit, damn them!

But as yet another needle came in for the kill, his mind was diverted.

Ibiki was at the top of his game when it came to things like this. The Akatsuki member sorely regretted not listening to Naruto about getting some rest. He had finally fallen asleep, only to be roughly awakened by Turtle forty-five minutes later.

"Give it up, un!" Deidara glanced behind him to see Ibiki holding yet another senbon the needle; the 179th one, if he was correct. "You won't get any information out of me."

Ibiki shrugged. "I could stop, but I won't."

"You enjoy seeing me writhe in pain?" Deidara asked, wincing as he straightened up somewhat, his movements restrained by the metal collar around his neck that was chained the heavy table.

"In part, yes." Ibiki answered, inserting the needle. "But I'm also trying to get information from you, and it's my orders to keep at it until you break."

"Then you're out of luck, un." Deidara bit back a cry of pain that had built up in his throat. "I don't plan on letting anything about the Akatsuki go anytime soon."

"That's fine. We have all the time in the world to get it." Ibiki shoved another needle in, and this time a scream of agony rang throughout the room.

* * *

Naruto lay on his back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking things through.

His time in the Dark Room had probably been one of the most peaceful times in his life, where he had let himself go. Best of all, _no Kyuubi_.

Of course, it was different now.

"_**Are you feeling smug now?**_"

'_Not really…I had time to reflect on a lot of things, without you interrupting._'

"_**Hmph. But you'll have to compensate for it…eventually.**_"

Naruto shuddered and closed his eyes, knowing what it meant.

"_**You shouldn't defy me kit. You'll now what happens when you do.**_"

They were in the pipes, but Naruto was in the cage, pressed against the wall by what appeared to be human being, but was much, much more.

A black haired man, looking to be in his early twenties, had pinned his host by roughly shoving him up against the bars.

His hairstyle was similar to Sasuke's, only the spikes were more defined, and the color was jet black. His eyes had red irises with cat like pupils, and a sardonic grin on his face.

Naruto whimpered and struggled to escape, but the Kyuubi was far more powerful than him.

The Kyuubi nipped seductively at his hosts neck, drawing blood before the wound quickly healed over again.

'_Stop, please._' Naruto pleaded.

Kyuubi paused to look the blonde over, before smirking. "_**Hehehe, you're lucky I enjoy having you around so much, otherwise I'd just continue…**_"

Naruto said nothing, keeping his head bowed out of both fear and respect.

"_**But whatever. Get out of the cage before I change my mind and decide to fuck you senseless.**_" Kyuubi turned and walked away into the darker confinements of the cage.

Naruto scrambled out of the bars, and out of his inner mind, eager to escape the demons frightening hold over him.

As he choked back sobs, Naruto turned around and bit his pillow savagely, the feathers muffling his screams.

* * *

**Well, Kyuubi is scary, is he not? As a sidenote, he won't be changed, no matter how much you whine, so don't ask to make him nicer. Sorry folks.**

**For those of you who don't understand why Deidara was angry at having 'kun' being added to his name by Naruto, it's because 'kun' means younger, or inferior. Deidara is quite more experienced than Naruto, and is his older by three years. So yea…XD**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


	4. Proposition

**In order to try and stop the bloodlusts, Naruto turns to the person he captured…the question is, is Deidara willing to help? It might take a trade to seal the deal…**

**Thanks black55widow, for the torture ideas. ;)**

**Disclaimer**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anything that does not belong in Naruto belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Fox**_**" Kyuubi Speaking**

* * *

Deidara screamed, thrashing as another sliver of wood was shoved under his pinky toenail. He eyes were shut tightly, and sweat covered his entire body.

"F-fu- AAAAH!" Deidara struggled to escape his bondage, but the chains and rope had been securely tied, and he endured another sliver of wood up his middle toes.

"I won't!" He snarled, tears leaking out of his eyes. The tears behind the scope pooled in the glass, blocking his vision out of it. "So just kill me, un!"

"No can do." Ibiki thrusted the wood into the other pinky toe. "Not until you give us everything about the Akatsuki."

"Never!" Deidara's growl came out sounding like an animals, his eyes glazed over with pain and anger.

"That's your problem then, not mine." Ibiki shrugged and continued on.

* * *

Naruto lay curled up into the fetal position on his bed, having recently come back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke for the first time in two years…

And he had failed…_again._

"_**You should have used my power when you had the chance, stupid kit!**_" Kyuubi slammed him up against the doors. "_**Suffering a defeat like that, an embarrassment!**_"

'_I-I'm sorry…_' A tear slid down a tan whiskered cheek.

"_**Sorry won't cut it!**_" Kyuubi bit down into the boys shoulder, drawing blood. "_**Pay the consequences!**_"

'_N-no-naaah!_' Naruto was helpless against the giant fox's administrations…

"_**Weak, helpless!**_" Kyuubi snarled ferociously. "_**You wretch, disgracing my name like that!**_"

'_I-_'

"_**Don't even **_**try **_**to defend yourself!**_" Kyuubi cut him off. "_**Next time, obey your master!**_"

'_Y-yes…I w-will…_' Naruto struggled to break free.

"_**Will what?**_" Kyuubi demanded, placing a bruising kiss upon his host's lips before letting the boy answer.

'_Yes, Kyuubi-sama! I'll use your power whenever you want!_' Naruto cried.

"_**Good.**_" The demon smirked. "_**Now let's get down to business…**_"

Naruto couldn't even lift a finger to save himself.

* * *

It would have been a week since he had come here, Deidara estimated. The ANBU had fed him thrice, supposedly keeping to their word about holding his meal back for a day.

But there was no way to be sure, for all Deidara knew, it could have been two weeks.

Either way, he was looking quite sorry indeed. His hair was a grimy, tangled mess, and his ribs were starting to show.

He took a small sip from the water bottle, no longer caring about appearance. He had to keep his strength up if he wanted to get through this alive. He was still foolishly cling to the hope that Akatsuki would rescue him…

'_This sucks…_'

He warily glanced up as the ANBU entered his cell. Looks like it was time for another session. Oh goodie.

* * *

Naruto trembled, trying to lose himself within the whiteness of his sheets. He was beyond terrified, to the point where he could only whimper in fear and cry.

Kyuubi had kicked him out a long time ago, but Naruto was sill feeling the effects, two hours later. He may still be a physical virgin, but inside…he was the Kyuubi's little toy.

Was it normal for people to be disgusted with themselves like this?

Naruto bit down on his abused pillow, which had now lost most of its stuffing. He had to do something…but what?

There was nothing he could do…nothing…nothing…No!

He refused to give up. There had to be someway to escape, to save himself from the Kyuubi. Besides, he was Uzumaki Naruto. He _never_ gave up, _ever_.

He couldn't tell Tsunadae or Kakashi…not even Sakura, and sure as hell _not_ Sai. Somehow he felt that they weren't…how to put this? Insane enough to help him, and would give him some logical ideas that would never work.

So who?

And then Naruto came up with a brilliant idea.

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The water was fucking pissing him off.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Deidara felt like screaming, but bit it back. Blood trickled down past his chin, but he ignored it.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Dri-_ "Who's there?"

At last! Perhaps it was time for session to be over!

"Uzumaki Naruto, with permission of the fifth herself to speak to Deidara Tanuki, Akatsuki member, _alone_."

'_Damnit! The one thing, the _one _thing!_' Deidara swore in his mind.

"Very well." The door opened and Naruto walked in. As soon as he was out of range, the door was slammed shut with a metal clang.

Deidara watched through narrowed eyes. The jinchuuriki wanted something, and the artist had a feeling that it didn't have to do with interrogation.

"Hullo." Naruto said casually, yanking a stool from the corner and sitting on. His knees were set up on the top bar, and his hands clutched the seat between his legs.

"Don't waste my time, just get to the point, un." Deidara demanded icily.

"Tch, fine." Naruto leaned back slightly. "I have a proposition for you."

Deidara leaned forward a bit, eyes gleaming. "Enlighten me."

Naruto grinned, and both suddenly found themselves interlocked in what appeared to be a strange twisted game.

"It depends…do I really want to go through with this?" Naruto said, eyes narrowed giving him a sly look.

"I know _I_ want to hear about this." Deidara gave a trademark smirk. "Now tell me, un. Or will I have to force it out of you?"

"How? You're chained to a chair; you've been tortured for over a week as I can see by your condition, and you don't have any arms." Naruto taunted mercilessly.

"I can play mind games as well as Ibiki, un."

"But it won't be enough to make me break."

"You don't know that."

"I've been through worse than what you're getting." Naruto said, eyes gleaming with the competition.

"Oh?" Deidara straightened. "IF you're so hard to break…then why are you here to ask me god knows what, un?"

Naruto's smile was now strained. "Well, you'll just have to find that out, huh?"

"So what is it I have to do to get you to tell me?" Deidara tilted his head to the left, eyeing the boy curiously, analyzing him.

"Hmm…." Naruto frowned, thinking for a moment. "How about…you turn off that annoying faucet?" He pointed to the tap, which was still dripping water at a stead rate.

Deidara glanced at it and shrugged. '_No biggie._' He reached a foot over to turn the tap all the way off, but found he was just out of reach. He snarled and stretched, managing to brush the tip of the faucet, but he didn't have enough strength. Not to mention that stretching this way squeezed the breath out of him.

The artist retracted his foot and contemplated things before he realized what was going on. The jinchuuriki wanted Deidara to ask him to turn off the faucet, _nicely_. It was the only way, since Naruto had not specified how Deidara should turn it off.

"Bastard, un."

Naruto grinned. "Anything else?"

Deidara gritted his teeth, glaring. "Will you…" He sucked in sharply.

"Yes…?" Naruto leaned in.

Deidara sighed and shut his eyes tightly. "Will you please turn off the faucet?" Every word was ground out through tightly clenched teeth. He _really_ needed to blow up something, _right now_. And the person in front of him was the ideal target.

"Sure." Naruto reached over and the dripping noise stopped. "Now what else?" The jinchuuriki smirked as he watched Deidara struggled to say a simple polite sentence.

Deidara looked the annoying boy in the eyes. "Fucking tell me what you want."

Naruto tapped a finger to his chin, considering wether he should turn the faucet back on and start over, or just get it over with. He chose the latter.

"What if I told you…that I could get you out of here?" Naruto said coyly.

Deidara's jaw practically hit the floor. "W-what?" His hopes shot up through the roof. Freedom? Like hell he would pass this up!

"Not only that, but I can reattach your arms as well." Naruto continued on. "…For a price."

Deidara's excitement quickly died down. He knew where this was headed….or so he thought. "What price, un?"

"I need to know how to control insanity…" Naruto said, now serious.

Deidara frowned, thinking this over. '_To control insanity…? What the hell does that mean?_' He voiced this question.

"You enjoy killing, right?" Naruto asked.

"Only when it's by means of my art." Deidara answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his statement, but continued on. "So then, what do you do when you _can't_ kill anyone? At all?"

'_I think…_' Deidara replied with ease. "Then I imagine blowing them up." The Akatsuki suddenly shook his head. "No…" He tilted back his head to stare up into the light, thinking for a moment. Naruto waited patiently.

"If I did that, then something _would_ blow up, un…" He was now speaking more to himself than the boy. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Then I usually eat something I particularly enjoy, almost like comfort food."

Naruto thought about this for a moment, his eyes going to the top of his head to look at the ceiling, before looking back at Deidara. "That's not all of it."

"No, but I don't see why I should…" Deidara hinted vaguely that he wanted something before he went on. The younger blonde picked up on it almost immediately.

"Pfft." Naruto's grin was back in full force. "Fine. You'll get your arms back. But afterwards…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, un." Deidara smirked. "But we'll see…I want my bloodline limit while you're at it." '_If you can do it. Hehe, I doubt it, and there's no way the Hokage will agree to your request…_'

"Of course." Naruto stood up. "Don't worry about it too much. Instead, worry about the next torture session."

Deidara grimaced. "Oh yay…"

"Have fun…" Naruto chuckled, opening the door. "I'm done." He informed Ibiki. "He's yours again." He glanced back. "Later, Deidara-kun."

"Arrogant fox brat…" Deidara hissed under his breath, glaring at the spot where Naruto had been before the door shut.

"Are you ready to begin? I have a new torture in mind…" Ibiki smiled cruelly, and so it began…

* * *

"You want me to WHAT!?!?" Tsunadae slammed both fists on her desk, scattering papers and pens everywhere on the floor. A few cracks appeared in the desk where Tsunadae's hands had made contact with the wood.

Shizune and Tonton backed away quickly to avoid the Fifth's rage, Shizune desperately looking for a way out as she tightly clutched her pet pig.

Naruto winced slightly, but stayed where he was. "I want you to reattach Deidara's arms…"

"Naruto…." The Godaime's voice was dangerously low. "Why did you go behind my back and do this?" She was pissed, that much was for sure.

"I have my reasons." Naruto stated simply.

"And you are about to tell me them."

"Uhh…no."

Shizune quietly slid out the door, wanting no part in this argument, Tonton was not too far behind. The two did not notice them leave.

"Alright…" Tsunadae smiled pleasantly and sat back down. Naruto was on guard instantly; Tsunadae did not easily surrender, and he knew this would be no exception. "I won't do it then."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Damn! Well…fu…fine." He sighed, folding his arms. "I asked him if he knew how to control bloodshed." He glanced away nervously.

Tsunadae looked at him shrewdly. "Why didn't you ask me or Kakashi? Sakura might have been able to help."

"To be honest," Naruto said, "you would have suggested things that would have never worked, we both know this."

Tsunadae bit down on her tongue lightly. "So you asked him, an Akatsuki member?"

"...Yes."

"…" The Hokage thought things over with this. "But do you honestly expect for us to just let him go free?"

Naruto grinned, unrecognizable light dancing in his eyes. "And that's where I lied…just a bit."

Tsunadae raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, listening intently.

When Naruto was finished explaining his idea to the Hokage, there was a smug smile on her face. "I see. That's a very good idea. We'll be sure to put it into action as soon as possible."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed and walked out of the room, a light bounce in his step. Perhaps the secret to controlling Kyuubi would be discovered…now things just had to work out the way he wanted them to.

But in the end, nothing ever really did go according to plan, did it?

* * *

**And here is the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ideas for torture are still open, and giving me tips to improve my writing would be appreciated.**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
